The use of submunitions capable of individually defeating land mines has proven to be a successful method of neutralizing mines within a coverage area. It is desirable to increase the range of the coverage area, however in order to accomplish a larger coverage area more submunitions must be released from a fixed-size dispenser. Accordingly, the size of these submunitions must be decreased. However, submunitions of such small scale that are capable of individually defeating land-mines and also incorporate a safe and arm mechanism are currently unavailable. Improvements to mine-defeating submunitions are thus desired.